


Out of the Sun

by pairatime



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King David controls Jack’s world but not his actions, he’s working on that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> dark_fest: Kings, David/Jack, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, dub-con, top!David

“This is very good wine David, and this year too” Jack told the fair haired man as he swirled his glass, breathing in the aroma.

“It was a good year and not just for wine, the economy is up a few percent, unemployment is almost nothing and we’re not at war with anyone. I’m signing a trade agreement with Sangen next week in fact,” David said with a grin as he cut into his roast duck. 

“You’ve done well with Gilboa-Gath, much better then my father anyways,” Jack responded as he sat down his glass, “other things stay the same though,” he added as he gestured to the room around him. With its silk covered table, over stuffed chairs and hand embroidered bed sheets the room would fit in more at a five star hotel then buried under a mountain.

“I can’t have you looses any more then your father could. There are still those that want you on the throne, in part to break apart the kingdom. And I went to a great deal of trouble getting Gilboa and Gath together,” David said as he put down his silverware and picked up his glass.

“Yes overthrowing two governments can’t be easy. How’s my sister doing by the way?” Jack asked as he looked at David.

“My wife is fine. I’m sure she’d be pleased to know you care,” David said as he leaved back in his chair and watched Jack.

“But you’re still not going to even tell her I’m alive are you? Or what we do…” Jack asked as he drained his wine glass.

“No, the only people who know you’re alive live here. And if I hear that they told anyone, well then they and their families will be put to death,” David said bluntly as he swiftly lunged forward and grabbed Jack by the neck, forcing him back, knocking over the chair as he slammed Jack into the wall, “I’ve told you that before and you should have remembered that when you wanted to pass a note,” David growled into Jack’s ear before he let go of Jack throat letting the other man drop a few inches to the ground.

“You’re made you point,” Jack said at last after he coughed and cleared his throat.

“No, I’ve only started, come with me,” David ordered as he knocked on the door and walked into the hall once it was opened.

The gray cement walls of the hall were a stark contrast with Jack room. As soon as Jack stepped from his room, still rubbing his throat, guards flanked the fallen prince, “Am I going to get to go outside?”

David ignored Jack as he marched down the hall until he reached another door, with guard standing outside it.

“What? Are you keeping another prince down here, I’m jealous –” Jack trailed off as he stepped into view of the opened door as he followed David into the room, it was bare cement, empty of everything except for two rows of overhead lights and a pair of manacles hanging from the ceiling. Dangling from the chain was one of the guards. Beaten bloody, his uniform was ripped and torn, his right eye black, lip spilt, “Mitch.”

“Yes, Mitch.” David said as he walked around the chained man. Until he was behind the dark haired man and rested his hand on his shoulder, “and Mitch here didn’t report that you’d given him a note. I think he was going to try and pass it along.”

“David.”

“But he was caught of course,” David continued like Jack hadn’t spoken, “every member of your detail have families, a wife or husband and children. Mitch had two children. I say had because his eldest daughter, named Elizabeth, is already dead, she was six and now she’s with her mother.”

“David it was a note, not worth killing over!” Jack exclaimed.

“They have orders, one of them is you are not allowed any contact with anyone outside. They all know the price of disobedience, even Mitch here,” David said as he slapped the side of Mitch face waking him and bringing him out of unconsciousness, “time to wake up Mitchell.”  
,  
“Why wake him up if you’re just going to kill him,” Jack asked as he stepped right up to David.

“I want him awake, I even want him to be very alert for what comes next,” David said as he stepped around the hanging man and reached out a hand to one of the guards that had followed Jack into the room, “side-arm.”

Jack watched as David took the side-arm the guard slipped from his holster and handed it to David. “You’re going to shoot him in front of me, send a message.”

“No, you’re going to kill him, Jack,” David ordered as he grabbed Jack’s hand and slapped the gun into it, “You’re going to put a bullet in his brain.”

“No, no I won’t,” Jack whispered back as he looked into Mitch’s eyes as the men became more and more alert.

“Yes you will, Mitch tell Jack about your youngest,” David commanded as he slapped Mitch again walking around him again.

“What?!” Mitch cracked as his voice creaked, his throat scratchy.

“Tell Jack about your son, his name, age, tell him,” David ordered again.

“Jack, his name is Jack after, after my prince,” Mitch’s broken voice said.

“Mitch…” Jack whispered.

“And tell Jack how old your little boy is.”

“He’s 18 month, he just started to crawl,” Mitch started as his eyes watered, “and now you’ll killed him,” he added as he raged trying to get at David.

David watched as Mitch threw himself forward but unable to reach David, “he’s not dead yet, he’s somewhere else in this complex.”

“What?!” Jack exclaimed as Mitch froze, both looking at David.

“Little Jack isn’t dead yet and whether he lives or not is up to you Jack, “David explained.

“What do you want David?” Jack demanded to know.

“I’ve already told you that put a bullet between his eyes and the child lives.”

“I-I,” Jack stuttered as he looked between David cool eyes and Mitch’s glazed ones.

“Save him.”

Jack focused solely on Mitch pleaded looking and his whispered words.

“Your choice Jack, kill the traitor and save the child or don’t and I’ll have them both killed anyways,” David said as he watched Jack raise the gun and closed his eyes.


End file.
